Motor-Envy?
by Infinite Alpha-Omega 1
Summary: "This is Officer Hervon reporting an unlicensed vehicle. Repeat unlicensed vehicle heading down 5th and Main." God he hated this damn city, and all its damn rule breakers. The team finds out about how Robin got his license.


**Hey guys I'm back, sorry for the longish wait. I'm trying to pace myself. Yeah so now I'm going to write a sh*t ton of short stories for Young Justice. This one is accredited to READINGhearts17, her idea. BTW, this takes place after Schooled.**

Motor-envy?

The Team had just successfully stopped Amazo, with the mysterious appearance of one of Speedy's arrows. They were currently back in the cave celebrating the achievement.

"We are officially the best there is. We defeated a robot that even the League, **_THE LEAGUE_**, couldn't stop!" Kid Flash waves his hands around excitedly. The other members of the Team stare at him.

"We only defeated it because of Speedy's help KF, don't let it go to your big head." Robin says sounding bored. The only good thing to come out of this mission was that his school gym was ruined so that meant no gym. Now don't assume he hated gym, because that would be a total lie. No, in fact he quite liked it, except for the parts where he wasn't allowed to show off.

"Aw come on Robbie, why you gotta rain of everyone's parade?"

"I'm not, I am just being practical. We wouldn't have defeated him if it weren't for the help from whoever shot that arrow." Robin says skeptically. He didn't really think the arrow belonged to Speedy, after all the fuss he made over being independent it didn't seem right.

"We all did a great job, we are improving more and more each day. It does not matter whether or not there was help. Robin you sound unsure of whether or not the arrow was Speedy's? Is there a reason for that?" Aqualad walks into the room at that time and gives Robin a look that clearly states, 'There is no point in further arguing, drop it.'

"Wha'? No, of course not! It was definitely Speedy's arrow, I mean who else could it have been?" Robin replies hastily. Then quickly changes the subject. "Hey Supey and Miss M, how did you know how to ride a motorcycle? Last I checked they don't have those on Mars, or in pods."

"Oh, that. I… uh might've skimmed your minds for information on them… Sorry it's just that-"

"Don't worry sweetums you can scan my mind all you want." Kid Flash says saddling up next to the flustered Martian.

"Well Wally that is very kind of you."

"What about you Superboy, surely Cadmus did not program you to know such things." Aqualad asks the stone faced clone brooding next to Miss Martian.

"I'm not stupid, I can figure out how to work things on my own." Is all he says in reply.

"Don't worry Supey, we were just curious to see how you figured it out, even though none of us showed you. Calm down and feel the aster." Robin states casually from his position on the floor.

"Speaking of driving, are you not underage yourself Robin? Surely Batman would not allow this unless it was imperative for you to drive." Aqualad looks at the raven haired boy, who at the moment was hacking into some government site or another.

"What? Ha! I bet he wishes that I didn't know how to drive! It would've saved him from having to fill out all the paperwork after I got arrested for driving without a licensed vehicle or license. Man, I don't think I've seen the Gotham Cops look so pleased when Hervon brought me in handcuffed." Robin says smirking. The Team stares at him in shock.

"Oh! That's awful Robin, what did you do!" Miss Martian exclaims looking shocked that he had been arrested.

"It's actually quite a funny story really…"

_CUE FLASHBACK_

_"This is Officer Hervon reporting an unlicensed vehicle. Repeat unlicensed vehicle heading down 5th and Main." God he hated this damn city, and all its damn rule breakers._

_"What does the vehicle look like?" A voice warbles over the radio._

_"Motorcycle with a R painted on the side. Why?"_

_"No reason, permission to pursue vehicle granted. Good Luck." Why would they say that, it was just an unlicensed vehicle, all he had to do was put on the lights and pull it over. Done and Done._

_"Stop! Pull your vehicle to the side of the road immediately, I repeat pull your vehicle to the side of the road." He blares his siren and lights, not once thinking about any of the warnings other coppers had told him._

_"You want to watch out, there are others, ones who will kill you no matter what."_  
_"Watch out for guys like the Joker, he always rides in creepy vehicles."_  
_"DO NOT ARREST A CAR THAT IS ALL BLACK AND LOOKS LIKE THIS, YOU WILL SUFFER UNTOLD HORRORS."_

_Ah well it's not like he had anything to loose. The vehicle driver pulls over and removes his helmet. IT'S A FREAKIN KID?_

_"HEY! I wasn't doing anything illegal! Why did you pull me over, I need to get to Batman!" The kid had a mask on, was he one of those gang kids the officers back at base had told him about._

_"Look kid your driving an unlicensed vehicle and I highly doubt that you have a drivers license too. You're coming back to the station with me effective immediately." The kid was strong, he gives him that. But the officer had handcuffs. Eventually he mangages to get the kid into his car with a boatload of complaints._

_"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"_

_"A rule breaker is what'choo are, and I will not have any of those in this city while I'm on duty."_

_"Are you FUC*ING KIDDING ME? This ENTIRE city is MADE of RULE BREAKERS!"_

_"Then they'll be arrested too. Shouldn't you be in school or something?"_

_"It's two o'clock in the morning."_

_"You know what I mean."_

_"No. I don't actually. Seriously, you need to let me go, there's a robbery and Batman needs my backup!"_

_"Ha! Batman he's just a myth!"_

_"You are such a cretinule prostule!*"_

_"What language was that? And I wouldn't care if you were the Queen of Sheba, you cannot drive without a license!"_

_"Aww come on, how much?_

_"How much what?"_

_"How much money will I have to pay to get you to let me go!" Luckily the station was already there, or he would've throttled that kid. When he entered the station with the boy in tow, all the officers stared at him with looks of horror, amusement, or both._

_"Wow great job Officer Hervon, you finally caught the brat doing something arrest worthy!"_

_"Oh go șurub-te Joe. Batman is going to come and you will regret arresting me!" Just as soon as the boy said that a black shadow appeared in the door._

_"Where is he." The shadow growls, oh man he was certain that the room dropped 10 degrees just then._

_"Batman! Thank GOD, this Ass-"_

_"Robin what did I say about swearing?"_

_"Yeah Yeah Yeah… anyway do something these handcuffs are starting to chaff my wrist." The boy looks smugly at his shocked and slightly horrified face. His jaw drops open._

_"You were actually telling the TRUTH?!"_

_"I would say that it was a pleasure chatting, if it had actually been one."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Wait, what happened next!" Kid Flash asks.

"Yeah!"

"Agreed."

"Whatever."

"Oh Comissioner Gordon made Batman fill out the paperwork for my licenses. Let's just say that Officer Her-VON, learned not to mess with Bats without his morning Coffee…" The Team stares in shock. They had no idea how horrible that could've been. Instead they just decided they were better off not knowing.

**Okay was that good for ya READINGhearts17? I hope it was. Sorry if it wasn't perfect. I wrote this with suckish writer's block that I've been having a lot of lately.**

*Fucking dumbass idiot.  
Screw Yourself


End file.
